


Fixed

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Face of Boe looks back on the difference between fixed and healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Fixed – it was one word that he hated, he had used it himself a few times about how the Doctor would fix him, only to find that he was fixed. He had left his team for the Doctor so that he get his answers and hoping that the other man could undo whatever it was that had been done to him, only for him to tell him that he was wrong, a fixed point in time, and that there was nothing to be done about it. When he'd arrived back home Owen had asked if he was fixed, something that hurt a lot, that his team thought that he was broken, even though in some ways after the year he had been through he was. Instead of showing his true emotions he made a quip about being perfect as he was, something that his team didn't question even if they didn't believe him, well except Ianto that was.

Ianto had called him on his words, but instead of pushing him he had allowed him to open up in his own time, something that he had been grateful for. The younger man hadn't tried to fix him at any point, instead he had helped him heal from the trauma of the Year That Never Was. That was one thing he had loved about the young man, the fact that he had never treated him differently because of his immortality. The Master had used him as stress relief, the Doctor as canon fodder and his own team looked at him like it was some great gift he had been bestowed. Ianto though, he seemed to understand what his immortality really meant to him, even if he never said anything.

His young lover had never once complained about his immortality even though it had meant that Jack had stayed the same, unchanging while Ianto aged. When the younger man died he knew that everything would change in his life, once again he would just be that fixed point, broken but unnoticed as to others he was fixed. It wasn't until millennia later on a planet named after the birthplace of his lover that the feeling of being fixed began to fade. In the presence of the Doctor and the Nightingale he could feel that he was no longer fixed, as his life force began to fade away he knew that he was once more on his way to healing, and to Ianto.


End file.
